Deadly Duo: Sesshomaru and Kagome
by YamikiofAnime
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha always mistreating her and wants to stop him from selling her friends out, but when she meets Sesshomaru a deadly deal is formed, but while that is going on new demons arrive, and they want Sesshomaru dead or captured. (SK)
1. Dangerous Deal

**A/N: **Hello and I know that I haven't been updating since last year but I had to do this story, and I think I should anyway; it is another Kagome/Sesshomaru.

**Summary: **Kagome is tired of the way Inuyasha jerks her around. After a particularly stupid argument and she runs off where she meets Sesshomaru and strikes a bet that could ruin Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru, or just Inuyasha. But two other evils lurk about too.

**Warnings: **Rating may go up, violence, swearing (mainly from Inuyasha).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, though I wish. I will not show the disclaimer again so if you want to see it again come here.

-Chapter One-

-Dangerous-

Kagome yawned as they continued to walk down the dirt path, in search for the next jewel shard. Apparently Miroku had stated that a lot of weird things were happening up there. Inuyasha was certainly in a bad mood this morning, Kagome reflected. All because he had smelled his older brother, Sesshomaru, somewhere nearby but didn't know where.

"Dammit," he said aloud when they saw a large crowd up ahead. Kagome sighed thoughtfully and continued to walk ahead even as Shippo climbed up onto her shoulder. Inuyasha walked beside her and huffed impatiently to get her attention. "What," she asked finally? He blinked then stated, "what do you think is going on up there?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "a gathering of some sorts." Sango walked up to her other side and gently pulled Kagome a little behind her. Kagome gave a quizzical look but Sango only smiled, "just in case," she said softly.

They reached the group and Inuyasha pushed through without even considering if he poked someone in the eye. A villager looked up to see the annoyed inu-youkai. "What do you want demon!" The villager demanded, but Inuyasha only ignored him.

Kagome gently made her way through with Sango and Miroku close behind her. Shippo clung to her shoulder for dear life. "What is it?" she asked Inuyasha when she reached him. Inuyasha's face blanched at the body down at his feet, soaking in a pool of blood. The face was burned and to Inuyasha, and even Kagome it still smelled of burning flesh. The skin was marred and scraped so only the bones were showing. Kagome felt like vomiting.

"I smell miasma," Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked looking away from the body. Inuyasha nodded mutely. "But it's not right," he said, "it smells different somehow, like white plumb is mixing into it, the miasma I mean."

Miroku said his prayers and turned to Inuyasha, "so?" He asked.

"Nothing else" Inuyasha replied. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha continued to walk on. "I think Naraku was heading this way. We have to catch up to him," he yelled back as he began to run ahead.

Sango mounted Kilala and sped off with Kagome riding along, and Miroku running beside her. Shippo positioned himself in the basket, looking as though he were piloting.

Sesshomaru followed mutely as Inuyasha and his stupid companions raced down the dirt path. Well, not all of them were stupid. He had taken quite an interest in the miko, the way she fought and used her abilities. _Feh _he thought_ she's Inuyasha's wench._

He growled slightly at that thought…wait, what? Why would he growl? What was this feeling, whatever it was he didn't much care for it. He snorted in disgust at his own weakness and continued to follow the group silently.

He stopped only when his foolish brother stopped, and this time was when a cow came flying out of the sky. He wasn't surprised, oh no he was far to used to things such as this. _I have even seen pigs fly_ he thought.

He noticed that his brother was talking to the old fool, Totosai. What a foolish sword smith, to refuse his request to make a sword. He snapped out of his thoughts only to hear the conversation below.

"I don't know but there have been disturbances in my area lately," Sesshomaru heard the old man say, "I have done a little investigating myself (_snooping more like_ Sesshomaru thought) and I have found something out; something terrible," he concluded. This tweaked Sesshomaru's interest as he leaned in a little from his tree branch.

Inuyasha, he noticed, kind of leaned in a little to the old man as well.

"Two beings," Totosai said, "are trying to destroy different things in order to get what they want. One of them has already approached me, his name was Vanas and he demanded a blade that would be stronger than Tokijin, and Tetsaiga combined. The other one was peculiar; his name was Shakus. Vanas had a miasma air around him, but also of white plumb."

Inuyasha gasped and stepped forward. "He must have been the one that attacked that villager!" Kagome nodded and looked back at Totosai.

"The second was the one that scared me the most," Totosai continued, "he was your brother, Inuyasha." Inuyasha went pale and spoke an answer, even though he knew it was the wrong one. Sesshomaru could tell. "Sesshomaru," he heard Inuyasha say, but Sesshomaru knew who it was. Totosai shook his head, "your younger brother, Inuyasha, Shakus." He said grimly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; Shakus was even bigger disgrace than Inuyasha, to him at least.

Shakus was always jealous of him, but it tripled when his little crush started chasing after him, Sesshomaru didn't even like her! She was a slut! Shakus got angry and swore revenge against Sesshomaru, thus he left, and Sesshomaru presumed (_and hoped _he thought secretly) that he was dead.

He looked down to see Inuyasha's little group looking at his brother. The miko stood up and went over to him. "Inuyasha are you all right," she asked cautiously? Inuyasha smirked and brushed her off, "why wouldn't I be, I'm not some weak, sorry ass demon like Sesshomaru." He declared. If Sesshomaru hadn't had his prized calm, he would be down there strangling him by now.

_Stupid brothers _he thought bitterly _always causing problems._

He saw the miko tense slightly and look in his direction, he froze when her eyes seemed to scan his tree. He couldn't run, that would make some noise, and he couldn't move around the tree, his stupid brother would notice him, and cause a ruckus. He nearly sighed in relief when she turned her gaze back at Inuyasha.

"Thank you Totosai," Kagome said politely and she followed Inuyasha as he rudely started walking ahead. Sango took off after, with Miroku trailing a little behind her, Shippo rode on Kagome's shoulder. "What's eating him," Shippo asked?

Kagome only shook her head.

The group had stopped for camp, when Kagome grew tired. Inuyasha was not at all happy about this and huffed and threw his own kind of tantrum. Sango completely ignored him and Miroku went on to making something to eat.

Sesshomaru perched himself on a branch and kept guard in case anything were to happen. He watched in partial amusement as Inuyasha and the miko bickered senselessly about this…sleeping bag. What was a sleeping bag? Sesshomaru had no idea, but he thought it was a bag that you slept in. Apparently the miko thought she needed it to sleep, and his idiot brother thought otherwise.

"You don't need it you stupid girl," he heard Inuyasha finally yell, causing Kagome to yell out one final, "FINE." And go off running.

Sesshomaru, interested in where she was going leaped off after her. He followed her until she apparently grew out of breath and stopped by a stream. He took a seat right above her and watched her as she took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the water.

"Stupid Inuyasha," he heard her mutter. Then a new sound came to him…crying? Odd; why would she be crying? He saw her cup her face into her hands and sob gently. What was this feeling he was getting? Sympathy? Pain? Whatever it was he didn't particularly care for this one either. "Foolish emotions," he stated.

He continued to watch her until her sobs eventually seized and she started to twirl her fingers in the water. The gentle ripples seemed to soothe her because she eventually smiled.

"Demons come after me," she started to sing. "But no one can hurt me."

"Or my gentle heart beat." She continued, "for as long as I have my honey."

She smiled and paused for a little while then continued, "for him and I are meant to be. Together, forever." Obviously she had made it up, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care anymore, he listened to her closely, giving her a proper audience.

She giggled and hummed, and finally laid down on her back, gazing up at the stars and had a complete look to her. Sesshomaru jumped down and softly came beside her. He thought she was asleep, but he was wrong.

Her eyes snapped open and she got up quickly. "What do you want Sesshomaru!"

"You are in no position to give me orders," he stated coolly, although inside he didn't want to fight her just have her in his arms, wait! What? Where did that thought come from? _I will never be in love with a human _he thought firmly. _Stupid humans and their magi-_ his thoughts were cut off when something hit his head.

He looked at her and saw she had an arm full of rocks, and while he had zoned out she threw one at him! Him; Lord Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru Taisho; Sesshomaru-sama! He glared at her and reached up to feel where she had hit him. A bump on his head. "Foolish," he said to her and disappeared and reappeared behind her, "very foolish."

He twisted her arm behind her, and smirked, "not so tough now human."

"Ah," she gasped.

"Apologize," he said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

He sighed and if he had his other arm (A/N: He will get it later don't worry) he would have rubbed his temple in exasperation.

"Fine," he said and released her, making her stumble and fall down. He watched her as she slowly got up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She snapped out. If he didn't always have a mask on he would have laughed at her stupid bravery.

"Nothing," he stated, "is it a crime now to come to a stream without facing any disruptions." He could tell that she seemed stumped.

"Fine," she huffed and sat back down, dipping her feet in once more. He hesitantly sat next to her and didn't say anything.

"How's Rin," she asked? Sesshomaru snapped his head toward her; how does she know who Rin was?

"Fine," he said instead.

"I hear you have a younger brother," she said. He decided right then that he was going to be playing stupid with her.

"You do travel with him," he said, but on the inside he was practically laughing.

She scowled, "you know what I mean." He shook his head. "Shakus?" She asked. He looked at her, then nodded.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you," he said, "then again do; so Inuyasha would be weak from your death and I could kill him. But I don't do things that way, so I suggest you just stay away from him."

"You know," she started, "that was the most I think I have ever heard you say." Sesshomaru only ignored her.

"I'm sorry about your arm," she said softly. He glanced at her direction, but only shrugged. After a couple minutes he smelled something wet and salty. He looked in her direction and saw tears flowing down her face. This startled him.

"Why are you crying," he asked?

"I hate him," she sobbed, "I try the best I can with him but all he does is push me around, he loves a CLAY BODY more than me, and I wish, I just wish he could be nicer."

Sesshomaru snorted, "he **is** an idiot."

She wiped away her tears and smiled in his direction, "thank you Sesshomaru." He snorted and looked in the other direction, but apparently she wasn't finished.

"You know," she said, "you aren't bad as you let on."

He made a gesture that looked like he was slitting his throat, "watch what you say human." She gulped slightly and continued to stare down on the streams water; the moon gave it a beautiful shine to it.

Sesshomaru felt something grab the stub of his arm and he looked down to see that she had grabbed it, "what are you doing?" She smiled up at him, but the smile wasn't natural, it was almost a smirk. "Tell you what Sesshomaru," she started, "Keaede taught me how to heal things with my spiritual energy, and if I grow back your arm will you kill Inuyasha for me."

Sesshomaru gazed down at her, "why?"

"Because," she said, "I am tired of his face, the way he pretends with me, he even told me he loved me just two days ago, but he went off with Kikyo the other night and I saw them kissing, and laughing, and just having fun with each other."

He smirked down at her, "fine then miko. You have gotten yourself a deal."

She smirked up at him and began to heal his arm. He could tell this was putting on a strain for her, but his arm grew back, and even seemed to be stronger than before. "I have put a barrier around it too," she said, "just in case."

He smirked down at her, but was interrupted when an unfamiliar wind blew by. A power surge caught his attention but it was gone as quickly as it came._ What was that_ he thought. The miko sensed it to and immediately got on her guard.

"Miko," he said.

"Kagome," she whispered. "Whatever," he stated impatiently, "are you willing to come with me out of danger. I need you to stay alive so we can complete my end of the deal." She nodded and he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

She gave a small 'eep' and tried to cover her panties as he sped off. Her face was facing his direction, but her but was showing to their pursuers. "Look back and see who is following us," he said back to her, voice raised a little against the wind.

She looked behind them and saw a man with black straggly hair, his clothing consisted of a white kimono top and a pair of black pants that looked like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. The other looked exactly like Inuyasha, but had markings, with Sesshomaru's hair and eyebrows, his clothes were the same as the other man's but he had armor over them.

"I think it's Vanas and Shakus," she said loudly over the wind. She heard Sesshomaru curse and pick up his speed, but the men chasing them only increased their speed as well.

He didn't know what to do, he couldn't go back to his castle, that would be an Inuyasha thing to do (_and I refuse to do an action that would relate to him_ he thought bitterly). He looked to his side and saw a cliff, it was a risk, but he had to take it. He turned to his right and sped right off the hill.

Kagome screamed, when Sesshomaru lost his footing on the side of the cliff and both Sesshomaru and she went tumbling down. Sesshomaru ripped off his armor and wrapped it around her and shielded her body.

Sharp rocks hit him, and he bit back screams of pain, without his armor it hurt. His eyes widened when he slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He started to see black dots in his vision and everything went dark.

Kagome looked up when she heard Sesshomaru grunt in pain as they hit the bottom. She looked at him and saw that he was unconscious.

"No, no, Sesshomaru wake up," she pleaded, but it was no use he wouldn't wake. She looked up to see two black figures on top of the cliff and they seemed to be leaving to find another way down. She swallowed and stood up; looking around her she saw that nothing looked familiar.

She saw a small hole on the side of the cave and walked over to it. It was big enough for only the two of them, and went really deep. She went inside after looking back and making sure Sesshomaru was alright and found that the little opening led upward into a bigger area.

"Perfect," she sighed.

She got back out and checked around her to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing Sesshomaru's arm and swinging it around her shoulders. She dragged him little by little into the hole and took even greater effort to get him up the slight slope.

Finally she reached the upper level, and sat down against the wall breathing heavily. _That man _she thought bitterly _is not light._

She looked around her; well better make this home for the next couple hours. She got up and started looking over the fallen demon.

**A/N: **Okay so that was chapter one, hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway read and review, no flames just suggestions please.


	2. Of Wounds and Danger

**A/N: **People like me! does a lazy dance Sorry. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Two--

Of Wounds and Dangers---

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the entrance of the cave when she heard footsteps drawing near. _No _she thought_ what if it's Shakus and Vanas_. She desperately tried to push that thought away, but she was getting no where. Her situation was not the best either, Sesshomaru was unconscious and was facing bad injuries, Kagome had no weapon except a couple of rocks, and they had two homicidal maniacs after them.

_Perfect_ she thought sarcastically _just peachy._ She looked back at the demon at her side, but snapped her head back up when she heard the footsteps draw near. Then she heard muffled voices-probably because they were farther in the cave-, "where are they?" She heard one of them ask.

"Don't know," the other one replied, "my idiot brother couldn't have gotten that far off, he jumped off a cliff. How stupid could one person be?" She heard the other one chuckle slightly, but his voice, where had Kagome heard it from?

"Well father would be glad to know that we **are **dealing with two idiot brothers, and a scrawny little miko," he said. Kagome felt her rage boil, scrawny! Her? If she hadn't of been the smart one she would have jumped out of hiding and leaped on that no good bastard.

"Naraku," the other one said, "I don't think he would be too happy, he was seen the miko work, and says that she is a formidable opponent." Kagome scooted closer to the entrance, Naraku? Is he the mastermind behind all this?

"Well, yes, father did warn us," the other one said. Naraku had a son!_ I didn't think that was possible _Kagome thought. She quickly stopped her thoughts and listened when they continued, "Shakus, why don't you scout out the north, I shall take the south," one said.

"Alright, report back here at dusk?" Shakus presumed. When Kagome didn't hear anymore sound she assumed that he had nodded and that they both left. She shivered slightly, but she didn't think it was the chilly air.

She sighed and looked back down at Sesshomaru, who was lying on his back, a blank expression on his face. _What is he devoid of **all **emotion _she thought? She slide slightly down the slope, and peered left, then right, to see if the coast was clear. It was, she clambered out and went over to the surrounding forest, and began to observe the many different herbs that could help her companion in his injuries.

When that was complete she made her way back to the hole, satisfied at the forests healthy supply of herbs. She made her way up the slope and looked to see if Sesshomaru was still there. Sure enough, he was right where she left him. She smiled slightly and set out the different herbs, all in a neat order where she get to them later.

She took the chest piece of his armor and set it down, then put the herbs she was going to mash together on the slightly curved plate of armor. She looked at her handy work and sighed, this was going to be harder than she first thought, she didn't have anything to mash the herbs with and she had no water, or wash cloth.

She picked up another piece of armor that belonged to the lower half, below his sash, it was one of the three oval shaped ones. She started to mash them together, but without proper materials she found it rather hard.

Kagome finished that process and began combining them talking to Sesshomaru all the while, "you know I always thought you were cruel," she said, "I still think you kind of are, that was why I chose you to carry out the deal." She sighed and continued with her work.

"I didn't tell you the entire reason I want Inuyasha to die," she said softly, "he betrayed me, and he acts as if nothing has ever happened. I don't know how long I cried that night when I saw him and Kikyo kissing. The night before, he told me he loved me, which was one of the happiest times of my life. To feel loved, wanted, cherished, but to him I guess it was all a joke.

"I was walking that night, to go look for him when he said he needed to do something. Miroku told me that they needed to discuss battle plans for tracking down Naraku. He told me to go find Inuyasha, but if he isn't near come back. I said 'okay' and went after him, and then I heard talking about five minutes into my search. I was curious, and I wanted to know who it was, so I went to where the conversation was being held.

"Right then, everything came crashing down, I saw him, Kikyo and Inuyasha in the clearing kissing. That wasn't all, it just got worse from there, and she made him a deal. She said that if he wanted to be with her forever, he would take his friends and lead them right into Naraku's trap. He said okay, and I sensed no mind control, that was truly him, and he said okay.

"I didn't say anything; I **couldn't **say anything, because that would prove that he had been trying to betray his friends. Then she started to speak again, she wanted you dead, Sesshomaru, you. She said that he was a potential threat to Naraku, and should be destroyed, or captured. Inuyasha agreed it would be best to capture him using Rin. That was how I knew, who Rin was when we spoke, and why asked if she was alright.

"Then she said to him one final thing, and it broke my heart even more to hear it coming off of his lips. She said if Inuyasha loved me or not, and he said no, it was just to make her trust me when I told her." Kagome sighed as she finished speaking and looked down at her work-which was pretty close to done-and got up.

"I need to get some water," she said grabbing a curved plate of armor and climbing down the slope, "don't move." She checked her surroundings before continuing on and adjusted all her senses on hearing, sure enough, a stream was nearby.

She made her way over to it and inspected the water to make sure it would be alright to use. She saw her reflection perfectly in the clear water, and realized she had been crying. _Stupid _she thought bitterly _how you could not notice that you were crying is a mystery to me._ She sighed and dipped the plate of armor into the streams cool surface, and chuckled slightly at the ripples it made.

She checked her surroundings and made her way back to the hole. It was dusk, and orange seemed to splash onto the land around her. _Oh no _she thought worriedly_ Shakus and Vanas said that they would be back at dusk_. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._

She skidded to halt, the water splashing a bit, when she saw the two demons there again. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Any luck," the one with straggly hair said.

"No Vanas, I couldn't find them," the other one said. _Straggly hair is Vanas, and the Inuyasha twin is Shakus_ she thought, making a mental note of it. Vanas continued to ponder while Shakus was looking at the hole Kagome and Sesshomaru had been using. _NO! _Kagome cried mentally when Shakus took a step towards the hole.

"Do you think they could have hidden in here," Shakus asked taking a step closer and pointing to it? Vanas shrugged and walked to Shakus' side, "Don't know, and try it." He said.

Kagome was nearly in tears, no! What would they do when they found Sesshomaru injured in there? Kill him? Capture him? _Probably the later, that was Kikyo and Inuyasha's plan _she thought sadly.

Vanas squatted and looked into the hole, he inspected the length carefully and the slight slope that led upwards. "I don't think so, from what I could tell when Sesshomaru fell off he was knocked unconscious, and I don't think the miko had the strength to carry him up here." Vanas said matter-of-factly.

Kagome gave a silent sigh of relief, they weren't going to check up there, one less thing to worry about. She watched them leave, but caught it when they said, "we will come back to this area at dawn."

Dawn that was when they would be back. _Okay _she thought _I think I can be ready by then, and if not, they don't think that we are in the cave._ But couldn't they smell them? Kagome checked all around her before going over to the cave and going in. She climbed the slope with one hand, the other carefully handling the water.

She looked in to see Sesshomaru had not woken up, nor was he harmed while she was away. _I just have to keep him safe so Naraku can't fulfill his plans, and I want his end of the deal completed._ She ripped off a sleeve of her school uniformed and neatly folding it she then dipped it into the water and placed it on his forehead. "There," she sighed.

She put the mashed herbs in the water and stirred with her hand. Soon the water felt grimy and she grabbed another oval shaped piece of armor and poured the substance onto it. She lifted up Sesshomaru's head and gently leaned his head back so his throat was exposed. She lifted up the plate of armor that held the grimy, chalky substance and set against his lips. Kagome gently poured it in, little by little, and made sure to go slow so he could swallow it while she gently rubbed his throat.

She finally finished that job and set his head back down on the stone floor. _He needs something softer to lie on _she thought. She set out once again and brought back some moss, grass, and straw that was enough for two little pillows she put one together and gently placed Sesshomaru's head on it.

She sighed and made her own pillow, then she gently sat on it, not wanting to fall asleep in case something happened. _I need a weapon though_ she thought and looked around the cave floor. She spotted a dull rock but if she sharpened it, it could be made into a dagger.

Kagome took Sesshomaru spikes that were always resting on top of his right shoulder and quickly got work sharpening it. After she got it to her satisfaction, she examined Sesshomaru's spikes she had used. They were now dull and some even broke. _Oops _she thought and gently placed his ruined piece of armor down.

She quickly scanned the other pieces of armor she had used, they were all dirty and some had edges were worn completely off. _Oh man_ she thought as she sweat dropped _I am so dead when he wakes up._

She looked down at her-for now-business partner, he protected her when he jumped off the cliff, why would he do that. _Probably because he knew it was a mistake to jump, and so to make up for it protected me_ she thought.

She sighed and sat down on her little comforter, leaning against the wall. Kagome didn't want to risk falling asleep, in case a demon came to claim this hole as his own. She sighed, why was she doing this? She was snapped out of her daze when she remembered Sesshomaru's wounds, she forgot to wrap them!

She quickly got up and ran to his side, he had many cuts that had already healed, but there was one long gash on the side of his leg that went up to the very start of his thigh. She ripped apart his pant leg and inspected it, yep, it was infected. _Stupid idiot _she scolded herself_ how could you have forgotten his wounds!_

She tore off some of his pant leg and her other sleeve, she dipped her sleeve into the water and started to wash the wound, she felt him tense and jerk away slightly, but still did not wake. She gave a sigh of relief; this would go a lot faster if he was still unconscious.

She got up and gently went down the slope to get more herbs, when she came back he was still in his unconscious state, but breathing a little more shallow than what she would have preferred. "Sesshomaru," she whispered as she removed the cloth and felt his forehead. He was burning up! How could she have forgotten about his wounds? She knew this would have happened!

She quickly mashed up the herbs and got them wet with the water, and then she gently poured the herbs onto his torn pant leg and wrapped up the wound. He grunted and made a few mumbling sounds but still remained unconscious.

Kagome sighed and then moved up to his flushed face, and gently poured a different mixture into him. He choked and coughed a couple of times but still did not wake. "There," she sighed, "that should take care of your fever."

She got up and went to the edge of the slope and peered outside, judging by how dark it was she guessed it was around three o' clock in the morning.

_Dawn is when they are coming back _she thought as she peered outside. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and adopted a worried expression _please wake up by then Sesshomaru, I beg you! _

**

* * *

A/N: Hey that was longer than originally planned, anyway thanks for the reviews I really liked them, and enjoyed them. No flames just suggestions okay.**


	3. Of Demons and Trouble

**A/N: **Okay I am back with Chapter three; I love all of the loyal fans I have. Anyway remember to read and review, and check out my other story **Family Curse: Sesshomaru's Time** I think I did pretty well on that one, but hey no one cares about that so on with this story! Enjoy!

Chapter Three---  
Of Demons and Trouble----

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, and checked back at the entrance of the cave to see if their two demon pursuers were still after them. Sesshomaru took a heavy fall and was still unconscious; therefore she had no real protection. _Not to mention my protection might kill me for his armor being ruined _she thought. Inuyasha certainly wouldn't help the situation, but that was okay, he would be out of the picture soon enough and Shippo and her friends would be safe. She looked at Sesshomaru from her spot across from him and sighed.

Dawn was near, and so were those two demons. Sesshomaru was showing signs of waking, like he would moan every once in awhile, but that was it. _We are so screwed_ she thought miserably. Kagome crawled over to the entrance of the hole, and slipped out. The stars were starting to lose their shine, and the night was slowly fading into dawn. The air was still nippy though, and it smelled fresh.

She went back up the slight slope and went to go pick up a piece of armor when she saw movement from Sesshomaru. She gasped and shuffled over to him, when she got to him she examined his state. His face was pinched in what looked like an effort to open his eyes, and his body suddenly tensed. With great delight, Kagome saw his eyes slowly open and examine where he was.

His gaze finally rested on her and he tried to sit up. "Ow." He gasped and clutched his stomach lying back down. "Where am I?" He asked looking around him once more. She smiled brightly at him, relieved that he was awake and answered him, "When you **foolishly** jumped off that cliff I had to get you out of sight and into this little hole, but the two demons chasing us are coming at dawn, so do you think you can run and get out of here?"

Sesshomaru scowled at her for just a moment then put his emotionless mask back on. "They come at dawn?" He asked as more of verification than anything. She nodded almost reluctantly and went to sorting out some things.

Kagome came back over to his side and gently lifted up his pant leg. Sesshomaru immediately jumped up and grasped her hand from going any further. "No," he growled at her. She scowled at him and set the supplies down, then slowly turned to him.

"You have a wound and I need to heal it," she said in forced calm. He scowled at her.

"It can heal on its own," he said in the same tone as hers.

"But I have to help it go faster," she bit back a little more sourly than before.

"I say I don't need your help," he snapped, "now bring me my armor and we can get out of here." He noticed the change in her facial expression, from angry to worry. He could see her mind ticking on what to tell him. What confused him was why should she need to tell him an excuse. She didn't lose his favorite set of armor…did she?

"You don't need it," she finally said adding a little nervous laugh. He cocked one eyebrow then replied almost calmly, "Oh yes…I do." She shook her head rapidly, obviously saying that he didn't. Now he was getting frustrated.

"I need my armor," he said calmly but the anger and frustration nearly dripped off his words, "now bring them to me so we can get out of here!" She swallowed and directly at him, but he didn't miss the movement where she hid something behind her back.

"The sooner you give me my armor the sooner we get out of here," he stated icily. He could clearly see the nervous sweat she was producing now.

"I like it here," she said, "why don't we just stay?" He scowled at her then in a quick movement ripped out the object behind her back. It was a metal plate full of dirt, and the sides were chipped and it felt a little rusty. "What is this?" He half asked, half demanded.

Kagome gulped and took out the other pieced she had used and carefully laid them out in front of him. He looked at their same, nasty, ugly state curiously, and looked back up at her. "It's your armor, don't you recognize it?" She asked nervously, and laughed anxiously. He looked back down at the once polished, expensive, strong, beautiful armor that he was proud to call his. Now, it was grimy, dirty, chipped, cut, scratched, and seemed to be growing strange substances.

"This…is…my…" he started to say but seemed he couldn't finish it. Kagome smiled brightly and said, "Look on the bright side; because of your armor I was able to heal you." He looked at her and back down at his armor, then repeated the process about 5 times.

Kagome gasped and went over to the entrance of the little hole, it was dawn! The demons were surely to come and look into their hiding place today! She pulled on Sesshomaru's hand as a gesture to get up; she didn't want to risk speaking in case they were out there. He kept a calm face on but inside he was confused, what was she so worked up about anyway?

He got up on his good leg and leaned on his other to test it out. It throbbed painfully, but she did a good job healing it; he would be fine for a get away if it were to come to that. He followed her to the entrance of the cave and waited for her to give the okay that it was time to go. He sniffed the air to make sure everything was fine. Two demons were heading this way, and they were here before, he could smell the lingering stench from each of them.

"Two demons are coming," he said. She nodded and walked over to him. "I think we better leave," she said and accepted the offer for a piggyback ride to get away from here. He gave off a burst of speed and they were off. Kagome noticed that he was skillfully avoiding trees, bushes, and puddles without even slowing down.

"Sesshomaru," she called over the wind, "please no more jumping off hills to avoid the bad guys." He scowled at her and was about to protest that that was the smartest option there when he smelled humans near by. Maybe they had a bow and arrow Kagome could use to fight with, if he remembered correctly she was skilled with that weapon.

Sure enough a bon fire was up ahead and human thieves were drinking and playing with some pair of dice. The shouting was bugging his ears, but he pressed on and let go of Kagome's left leg to reach out and grab and borrow-or steal. He raced by in a blur and swiped up the weapons, handing them back to Kagome.

"I can't use my sword carrying you," Sesshomaru informed, "you'll have to clear a path for me yourself." She nodded and got a bow ready. Sesshomaru continued to run when a large demon came seemingly out of no where and swiped his giant claws down at them.

Kagome aimed as best she good and shot her arrow. The purified arrow pierced the demons heart and he cried out a screech of pain. Sesshomaru sighed and continued to run. On the short journey they encountered many demons and Kagome killed them but her arrows were running low and she was beginning to feel tired.

Sesshomaru smelled another human camp, but they never got there to steal the bows and arrows. A large blast knocked them both to the ground, and Sesshomaru hissed in pain as his leg burned. Kagome got up and looked around to see what happened, but a cold voce echoed throughout the clearing around them.

"Well brother," it said sourly just as Shakus stepped up, "I found you at last."

* * *

**A/N: **Short I know but I had to write this, my parents are having friends over for a BBQ and it will be hectic, anyway see you next time on chapter four. Remember read and review, no flames just suggestions would be nice 


	4. Of Brothers and Sisters

**A/N: **I am finally continuing, but this might be a short one. Okay, to any of you that are interested check out my other stories. Anyway, on with the story I have so kindly continued with. Enjoy!

Chapter Four---  
Of Brothers and Sisters---

Both looked over to Shakus as he held another hand full of energy. Sesshomaru winced at the stinging in his leg and noticed the blood seeping through the cloth of his pants. _It must have broken open when we were hit _he thought bitterly. If he could distract his brother then it might begin to heal itself with his demon energy. Sesshomaru took a short glance at Kagome and noticed that her leg was cut open.

She took a glance at him and their eyes met, an agreement to have Kagome stall him was passed between them in that brief moment. She seemed to have a new boost of confidence with her.

"What do you want with Sesshomaru," Kagome demanded. Shakus' gaze flickered over to her before a sadistic smile crossed his lips.

"I want to make him suffer," he said, "the way he made me suffer when he killed Catalina and our father, all so he could become the next lord." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled lowly in his throat.

Kagome snorted, "bet that's a lie; you most likely killed this…Catalina and your father. You would be sick enough to do that!" Sesshomaru had to admit, she was brave, but this was not the best time to say things like that. Shakus seemed to agree.

"You little bitch," he snarled. Even though his eyes screamed murder, she still stood her ground. "You get all defensive meaning you did it," she spat out venomously, "didn't you!" Shakus was over there in two long strides and grabbed her roughly by the throat.

"I'd watch your tongue wench," he hissed. Kagome gasped and reached her hands up until they found his throat, squeezing it hard. She had always seen the horror movies where the person who was being strangled reach up to try and get the hands or object off. It usually didn't work. Shakus gasped and squeezed her throat harder, but she did the same to him.

Both were unable to breath, but Kagome was weakening faster because she was human. Sesshomaru tried to sit up and strike his brother but his leg wouldn't allow it. Kagome gasped again and started to go a little limp.

Just as she was about to let go and fall into the dark bliss that was waiting for her, she heard Shakus' screech and felt him let go. Kagome fell to the ground and gingerly rubbed her throat. Sesshomaru looked over to where a woman stood. Her skin was pale and her eyes were the same amber as Sesshomaru's, but her face came to a point. She had a yellow kimono on with pink cherry blossoms running across the chest. Her silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that looked as if it would be waist length if it was put down.

"Hinigeshi," Sesshomaru whispered. She looked over in his direction and gave a sly smile. "Hello brother." She said.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at her as she continued to walk towards her other fallen brother. Hinigeshi bent down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, holding him up into the air so his feet barely touched the ground. "Hinigeshi," he gasped, struggling to breath against her hard grasp, "I didn't know Naraku sent you too."

She smirked and dropped him to the ground. Hinigeshi slowly bent down to his line of view and spoke, her voice hard and cold, "didn't I tell you that I was to be the one to capture **and** kill Sesshomaru." He nodded mutely but still glared at her.

"We couldn't just wait for you to arrive sister," he spat bitterly. Kagome sat up and slowly inched her way away from the bickering siblings and towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and waited for her to ask he question. "I didn't know you had a sister. Why would she want to kill you?" Kagome asked softly. Sesshomaru glanced at her again and sighed, "Because I pushed her away."

"When she was young she always looked up to me, and I…tolerated her, so to say. Hinigeshi has a psychological problem that she gets paranoid to easily. She began to think that I was planning to kill her, so a couple nights later she attacks me, and I defend myself. When I defended myself I ended up attacking her so that paranoia became a logical thought. She ran off and was never seen again." He concluded.

Kagome looked back over at the bickering siblings and returned her gaze to Sesshomaru's. "How old was she then?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru rolled his once to get his thoughts going again and finally answered, "about; 30, but in your human years that would have been about 13 years old."

Both stopped conversation when they saw both Shakus and Hinigeshi step over to them. Kagome didn't know why, but Hinigeshi looked more intimidating than Shakus. Sesshomaru growled threateningly but Hinigeshi only laughed. "Your growl is pathetic, but I will say this" -her eyes flickered over to Kagome- "you chose a nice mate."

Kagome flushed a deep red, but Sesshomaru kept his calm and replied, "She's a business partner and nothing more." Hinigeshi chuckled and she and Shakus took a couple steps towards them.

"Now, come Sesshomaru," Shakus growled, "or something might happen to your bitch." Sesshomaru smirked, "bet you can't do anything as bad as what I did to yours all those years ago." Shakus yelled in frustration and to jump on him but Hinigeshi caught him around the waist. "Now, now Sesshomaru, must you get him all fired up like that," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hinigeshi took a step towards them and raised a clawed hand. Sesshomaru put himself on guard and prepared for the blow. But it happened so fast, another blow came from behind him, and then he felt another on his front. He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and looked up to see who did it. Vanas stepped up to look down at him, and he mentally cursed himself for not noticing his presence. He looked to see that both Hinigeshi and Shakus had struck him from the front. Shakus had a green glow around his hand and knew he had been poisoned his last conscious thought was how he could have been so careless.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled alarmed! She tried to shake him awake but he was out cold. _He still doesn't have his armor_ she thought desperately.

Kagome looked back and saw Vanas reach down to pick him up. _This will be foolish _she thought_ but I have to try! _Kagome closed her eyes and swung her hand around and felt it connect with something and continue until she stopped it. She heard a hiss of pain and she slowly opened her eyes.

Apparently her hand had smacked her target: his face. Now she had another problem though, he was not too happy. "Bitch," he hissed, "now I see why my father despises you so much." Kagome reached her arms up to cover her face, but the blow she was expecting never came. "Vanas," she heard the rough voice of Hinigeshi, "just take her with us and you can do whatever you want with her."

Kagome looked up to see a sick smile grace his lips. He smirked and looked as if she was his target but picked up Sesshomaru. She now noticed that he was a good few inches taller than the proud demon lord. Kagome was about to protest when she felt herself being picked up.

Kagome yelped in surprise when she was thrown over the attackers shoulder. It was Shakus! "Let me go," she yelled and started thrashing wildly. He chuckled and slapped her butt in what he thought was affection. "Pervert," she screamed and started to thrash once more.

Hinigeshi went over to the edge of the clearing and gently sniffed the air, a thin frown etching over her gentle -almost gentle- features. "We need to leave quickly," she said, "I smell my Inuyasha. We need to get to the meeting place where he and the corpse can meet us."

With that said, she bolted off -Kagome briefly wondered how in a kimono- with the other two following him. Kagome continued to thrash and yell all the way but it was too late. They arrived at a large hut with different ritual symbols carved on the sides. A demonic aura clung to the tainted air around it.

Shakus tied Kagome up and put a cloth over her mouth, setting her down in the middle of a ritual circle marked into the ground.

They tied up Sesshomaru and set him down next to Kagome and went inside. Kagome could hear their voices steadily getting slurred -except Hinigeshi's- and she was getting more worried by the minute.

Sesshomaru stirred beside her and he groggily opened his eyes. "Where are we," he asked? He didn't have a cloth around his mouth like Kagome did though.

Sesshomaru turned around and told her to put her head near his tied hands. He untied the cloth around her mouth and she breathed a sigh of relief. "We seem to be at a waiting place," she replied to his earlier question.

He looked around and picked up the sounds of drunken yelling from inside the hut. Kagome looked over in the direction he was looking at, but found nothing of importance. She looked back over in his direction and found him untied and standing. "How did-," she demanded but was cut off by his hand over her mouth.

He put a finger over his mouth and burned the rope with his poison claws until it came loose and did the same to her feet.

"Seems the bonds didn't work," a voice said behind them. Sesshomaru and Kagome whipped around to come face-to-face with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku. A sound came from inside the hut and Vanas, Shakus -both drunk- and Hinigeshi both emerged from the hut.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she growled, "so you were the one getting us into all those traps Naraku set." Inuyasha smirked.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "you, Kagome, will die and Sesshomaru will be sacrificed soon. His power will be useful to power our plan."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that was chapter four, and I must say that I really enjoy writing this story, but I have a bit of a writers block. I hate writers block. So reviewers please give me some ideas, you can make it a contest if you want I just need them! Anyway, no flames just suggestions -need suggestions right now. Well hope to see you in chapter five, but it will be awhile with this annoying writer block. Gah! -**Hits head over and over**- I hate writers block! Beware of it; it is the enemy of all writers! It strikes when you least expect it! That is why we have reviewers! To save us suffering writers! Anyway, enough of my rant, see you next time. 


End file.
